Persona 4: Hot springs with Yukiko
by Rankin de Merthyr
Summary: The disaster of the overnight at the Amagi Inn is fresh on Yu's mind, and though no fault of his, nor any of his male friends, they basically got kicked out of the bath with bruises as souvenirs. Chancing upon Yukiko at the gas station, Yu takes this chance to rectify the hot springs event!


**Disclaimer: Shenanigans**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey ho everyone! Rankin here!**  
><strong>To my normal readers who are on author alert, sorry about that, it's not one of my fire emblem stories,  
>But I'm working on them! Rest assured. I aim to release about 3 more before Feb 14 where I'll do another chapter x!<p>

In any case, hello Persona readers! This a one shot about Yukiko and Yu/Souji going on a hot springs date!

**BECAUSE I WAS IRRITATED TO HELL AND BACK AFTER THE SLEEP OVER EVENT**

It was simple injustice to the male characters and especially to Yu who was in a relationship with Yukiko!  
>I wrote this in answer to that burning irritation. Hope you enjoy!<p>

Comment and critic as you will!

* * *

><p><strong>1102/12**

A few days after the school cultural festival event and Yu still feels sore about what happened at Yukiko's place.

'Man, one of them really got me good.' Yu thought as he massaged his forehead. 'I'm just lucky I have a bowl cut and I can hide the bruise.' It wasn't terribly bad. In fact, he used that, along with Nanako's safety, to guilt the girls for being in the bath while the time was clearly to be used by men. 'What were they thinking? Placing themselves in a dangerous situation like that...'

School had just finished and with no plans for the day, he let his feet guide him through the brisk autumn day. Leaves have started falling in place to place as the wind playfuly blew in Inaba. Other students are up and about, chatting merrily, placing a distinct contrast to what they were when the murders stopped happening. 'No. That's not completely true. The murders have STOPPED happening because we've been rescuing the victims. Heck, if not for Naoto-kun we wouldn't have known ourselves.

With no clue as to who the murderer is, and the lack of any leads, the team rarely went into the T.V. world unless it was training. 'No point in placing ourselves in danger more so than we already are. Though I should visit Igor, new personas might help the team. Still, Hanuman's strength is crazy thanks to all the Justice cards that come up on the shuffle. He practically finishes anything with God Hand alone...' Yu thought, creating more and more ideas how to help the team.

When he finally stopped his wondering-s, he found himself in the Shopping district and just as he was heading for the Velvet room, he spots Yukiko at the gas station with her red and white scooter. Yukiko herself wore her distinct red Yasogami High uniform with black skirt, and her red hair band kept her long black hair neatly in place. She noticed him then and smiled.

"Oh, Yu-kun! We ran into each other again I see." She said as Yu crossed the street and got closer to her. She was sitting on her bike with a thoughtful look. Now she brightened up at the sight of him and stood up in greeting.

"Hey Yukiko. Seems like it. What are you doing here?" He said.

"I came to fill up on gas since I was here on inn business. I thought I could use my scooter to help out around the inn more. I don't need it for anything I'm doing today, though."

"In that case, do you want to go out somewhere?"

"Hmm?" Yukiko blushed slightly, even though they're dating, she is still very much, a shy girl. But she's change. "I'd like that. Do you have a place in mind?"

"Yeah, we should go to a hot springs." Yu said with a grin.

"Huh...? T-The hot springs!? J-Just the two of us!?" Her blush being more evident. Yu wondered if that was because of what happened at the inn or something else. He hoped it was the former.

"Of course. Maybe this time I won't be hit by a barrage of bathing materials." He joked.

It was definitely the former. "H-Hey! I've already apologized for that!"

"With an edible lunch box, yes. But I still want to spend time with you. Just the two of us." He teased, but it was also true. He really wanted to spend time with her. They didn't get the chance to be alone at the Cultural Festival, and even though they were on the "group date café" it just wasn't right. "Th-That's..." She stuttered, then took a deep breath, she still blushed though. "That's fine. Just keep in mind that we'll be in separate baths!"

"Hmm? That's a shame. I wanted to go on a mixed bath with you..."

"Yu-kun!" Her face started blending in with her jacket and headband.

"Hehe, sorry! I'll stop teasing now." He said with a wide grin. He couldn't help it. "It was just a wish."

"Geez..." Yukiko said at the thought, her blush calmed down a bit but she squinted in the way she usually does when she had something mischievous in mind.

He adored that look of her and couldn't help himself. He reached with his right hand to cup her cheek and she reached for that hand, scrolling imaginary figures with her thumb as he leaned down to kiss her on the forehead.

"I'll go get my scooter. Wait for me?"

"Of course."

Yu nodded as he turned to the direction of the Dojima Residence. He managed to keep the calm facade as he walked away but couldn't help but break into a jog once he was out of Yukiko's sight.

* * *

><p>"W-What!?" Yukiko almost screamed as Yu got his wish.<p>

The couple had reached the hot springs after a nice drive through the country. The afternoon sun had dyed the sky a beautiful crimson hue, matching well with the autumn leaves and serving only to compliment Yukiko. The hot springs themselves was a secluded place not all that far from Inaba. It had a traditional Japanese look that was well maintained, that had a clean homey feel to it. The two had just approached the front desk and asked for two seperate baths.

"I'm truly sorry ma'am, but the females' bath is being maintained today. Rest assured though! The mix bath is empty and we don't get much customers on a Wednesday so you and your boyfriend can have some privacy!" The female clerk said, trying to reassure Yukiko.

"P-P-Privacy?" Yukiko stuttered then looked at Yu. To say she was red as a tomato would be an understatement. Still. Yu was glad she was more focus on their privacy and not the boyfriend part.

He kept silent but gave a wary smile, not wanting to jinx his luck. Gentleman as he is, he is still very much a guy, and this was HIS girlfriend after all.  
>Still looking at him, Yukiko took a moment and took a deep breath, her impish smile making a return just before she looked back to the clerk. "That's fine. W-We'll take the mix bath..." she said with as much boldness she could muster.<p>

"Y-Yukiko?" Yu said, not believing what he just heard.

"Right away ma'am. Then please wait a moment as I gather your towels." The clerk said as she went away.

"Are you fine with this?" Yu asked as they were left alone.

"... Yes. I-it's fine. You don't have to worry about me." Yukiko still had the mischievous look on her as she gazed back at Yu.

His smile grew and his hand reached out to clasp hers. "I love you."

She placed even more strength in their clasp. "I love you too." She said as she leaned on him.

Yu had no idea how much time passed when the clerk came back for them. He wished she didn't.

* * *

><p>Moments later he was glad she did.<p>

The couple went to separate changing areas to undress and wrap themselves in their towels and gather bathing supplies. Yu was the first to finish and made his way into the bath. The bath consisted of a shower area meant to wash of while the hot springs area was... well, a hot spring. The pool was large and wide and having rocks surrounding it and a larger boulder at the center of the pool. It had a moderate amount of steam, meant to give some privacy to several couples but since they had the bath to themselves, he made another wish to God that He keeps the privacy the way it is but also that the steam was a little bit lighter.

"Y-Yu-kun? Is that you?" Yukiko called as she stepped out of the changing area with nothing but a towel. She had her hair down as always and her black eyes gazing deeply for Yu.

"It's me. Don't worry. We're alone." He said with a smile as he reached out for her.

"R-Right." She said as she took his hand. They entered the pool together and sat at the a far corner in silence. She still had the smile he adores, but neither of them said a word. It wasn't an awkward silence, but rather both of them still couldn't believe Yukiko agreed to this and her pulse was rapid. "U-ummm..." she breathed. "Geez. This is so embarrassing, just the two of us."

Yu nodded. He kept his eyes on her with a reassuring smile.

"... Stop staring so much. You're giving me butterflies."

"Sorry, can't help it. I've been hoping for this since you invited us to the inn. I never thought I'd actually get it though. It makes getting hit on the head worth it." He joked, trying to calm her nerves.

Yukiko laughed, managing not to go into her fits. "I'm sorry. I really should have been more responsible! I mean, I'll be taking over the inn someday and I placed Nanako in a possibly dangerous situation."

"Look, I told you not to worry about it. I acted rashly in the morning scolding all of you girls but taking it easy on Nanako."

"*Snrk* Yeah, you're favoritism was strongly evident. I can't blame you for that though. Nanako-chan is such an adorable girl! I wish I had a sibling like her."

"Isn't she already, 'Big Sis'?"

"Oh yeah! When did she start calling me that? Rise has been staring daggers at me when Nanako-chan calls me that."

"Hmm... I think I heard her say it's cause she sees us together a lot, so probably just around October. Plus she knows the lunches I make are often for you."

"You told her that?"

" Actually, it slipped out during dinner with Dojima."

"You told your uncle!?" Yukiko asked in shock.

"Eh... He had his suspicions anyway." He shrugged. "He's not a detective for nothing. Besides, it's not like your situation with the inn."

"Well... that's true. Kasai-san has practically colored you as some knight in shining armor come to rescue the princess. Though I guess she wouldn't be too far off huh?" She said, her mischievous look hinting at when Yu, Yoskue, and Chie rescued her. "Do you remember..."

"... how I carried you out? Yes." Yu continued, remembering very well how he carried her out bridal style. She laughed. "Chie protested. Saying that she be the one to carry me, but she couldn't even decide on how to hold me."

"Oh? You still remember that?"

"Yes. I mean, everything before that... I'd rather forget that part, but when you carried me out like that... I think that was when I kept thinking about you."

The couple gazed into each other. Yu placed his behind her ear and Yukiko placed hers on his bare chest as they shared a long and intimate kiss.

As they broke away, their foreheads resting against each other, Yu became aware of the lack of immediate control over his lower half. He made another prayer to God she wouldn't notice, He's been on His side all throughout, He hoped He'd answer this prayer too.

"I've lost count. That makes our what kiss?" Yukiko asked, breathless.

"I don't know..." He said, breathing heavily. "I just know it's not the last one."

Yukiko giggled at that as they went for another kiss. More passionate this time. This time however, she got a little closer to their already small space and her free hand started going to Yu's back. He would enjoy the situation so much more if he was not aware of the dangerous Mt. Fuji at his loins.

"Cannon ball!" The couple heard.

"Hey Ken-chan! This isn't a pool!"

"But it's just the two of us here dad!" A child said, with the sound if water splashing everywhere.

The couple broke away but still inches apart, coming aware of the world around them. Yu read Yukiko's expression and gave her a small peck on the lips. "Let's continue this elsewhere." He said, calming the rising giant between his legs.

"Okay." She replied, breathless and smiling as she broke away from their semi-embrace and moved to leaned against Yu. Still holding hands, they sat in a comfortable silence for a while.

"Hey... I just realized... I know barley anything about your past Yu-kun..." Yukiko said, breaking the silence.

"Hmm? Really? Well, there's not much to tell..."

"But that's not fair. You know a lot about me already!" She whined gazing at Yu and clung closer. Dangerously closer.

"Well..." Yu started, calming his voice. "Let's see, I traveled a lot. Not just in Japan, I've been to China, Taiwan, Singapore, and America. Because of that, I never really made any close friends like I have with you and the guys."

"Really? I can hardly believe you would just blend in."

"Why's that?"

"Well, you stand out a lot. I mean, you have this aura around you that just seems to attract people."

"Hmm... that sounds more trouble than it's worth..."

"I say it's worth it." Yukiko said, smile broadening and clinging closer.

"Yeah. I guess it is." Yu grinned. 'Yes. It's definitely worth it.'

"So. What about your parents?"

"Well, they don't really talk to me that much. They're more focused on their jobs. I mean, when they talk to me, it's always about business or how my academics going. What about yours? I've never heard much about them either."

Yukiko raised her eyebrow slightly but shook her head. 'He'll tell me. At his own time.'

"Well... Let's see. As you know they run the Inn which came from my mom. Daddy's a bit... hmm... protective of me. As for my mother, people always tell me that I remind them of her when she was younger but she's so much more graceful than I am. Not just in the way she moves, but also her way of speaking. I can't really describe it." She giggled. "You'll have to see it for yourself."

"Oh? Are you asking me to meet your parents already?"

Yukiko blushed crimson at that. "H-H-Hey! Th-thats umm... Y-yes. Someday, I definitely want you to meet them." She braved, as she rested her head at the crook of his neck. "Someday, surely."

Yu could feel Yukiko's honest and simple love overflowing from her and could not resist embracing her closer.

"So... About the future..."

Yu and Yukiko spent a long time talking about the future and and time flew by without their notice.

* * *

><p>Soon, an attendant checked on them as the sun had long set, the couple changed back to their uniforms and rode back to town. At Yu's insistence, he took her all the way to the Amagi Inn.<p>

"Do you want to go in?" Yukiko asked as she took of her helmet. They were at a side entrance to avoid attraction from the guest and stopped side by side.

"Nah, I don't want to be a bother to you. Seems like a lot of people came in tonight."

"Yeah, I guess..." she said with a sigh.

"Next time. I'll definitely stay for 'just a little longer'."

They both laughed at what should be her line and shared a soft, yet long kiss with each other.

"You should hurry home now, my prince. Less you make Nanako-chan worry." She giggled once more, making another joke.

Yu could only smile widely and nod. "Then goodnight my princess. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

With one final kiss goodnight, Yu drove away towards the Dojima Residence.


End file.
